


Kiss It Better

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Written for Ignis fluff week, Day 1. Theme: Baby!Ignis. Prompt: scraped knees and boo-boos.





	Kiss It Better

The first time the young Prince Noctis falls over and cuts himself out in the playground, while Ignis is looking after him, it makes Ignis feel _awful_. Noctis doesn't cry or scream, he just sits there and stares at the blood on his own knee. It's quite the scrape; there's gravel caught in it, and the whole knee is going that purple colour that always makes Ignis feel queasy.

"It's fine," Ignis says, and he takes off the backpack he always carries just in case. "I've got plasters."

"Okay."

Noctis watches, quietly, as Ignis gets out the first-aid kit. "I need to clean it first. This is going to sting," Ignis warns him, and Noctis hisses a little at the disinfectant wipe passing over it. "Sorry."

At the expression on Noctis's face, Ignis feels the need to give some comfort. Ignis's mother always used to make Ignis feel better after cuts, and in emulation, Ignis dips his head and presses a kiss to the graze. "There. Magic kiss. It'll help. Feel better?"

Noctis nods.

"Now the plaster." Ignis uses the largest one in his kit, a big square one that completely covers over the scrape. "There you go."

\--

"You're hurt."

They're older now, and in a reversal, Noctis is kneeling to look at Ignis's foot. "Did you sprain the ankle?"

"I think I might have."

"Have you got a bandage?"

Ignis nods. "In the bag."

Noctis gently eases off Ignis's shoe, then his sock. Ignis's ankle is puffy and white, and it hurts when Noctis accidentally jars it. Ignis blinks back the tears, horrified that they exist at all. "Can you move your toes?" Noctis asks, frowning.

Ignis can, thankfully, which means it's not broken.

"I'll wrap it up tight, then we can get you to a doctor." Noctis bends, presses a little kiss to the top of Ignis's ankle bone. "For luck," he says, looking embarrassed, but oddly… it immediately makes the pain diminish, just a bit.

"Thanks."

\--

Years pass, and they've both long-since stopped kissing one another's injuries better, before Ignis -- now seventeen, now studying the historical magical powers of the Lucian Kings -- makes a connection.

"Noctis," he says, as Noctis tsks over the cat-scratch on Ignis's arm. "Kiss it better for me."

"What?"

"Please. You have to mean it."

Noctis looks distinctly pink. "C'mon, we're not kids any more."

"Go _on_."

Noctis rolls his eyes, and lifts Ignis's arm. He presses a kiss, desultory in nature, to the vague area of the scratch. "There. Happy?"

"No, you need to do it properly."

"Ugh." But this time, Noctis's lips hit the target, his eyes closed firmly, and the kiss is soft and sparks green and blue around the contact. "Like that?" Noctis sits up, looks away, rubs at the back of his neck. "God, you're so weird."

The scratch fades away, before Ignis's eyes. "And your kisses are _magical_ ," he says, softly. "Look."

"What -- huh? What the hell?"

"I think it's your magic."

Noctis shakes his head, firmly. "No. Dad said he can't do healing, so I shouldn't be able to either."

"But you _can_. You just healed my scratch. Imagine what you could do if you trained, if you went to the hospitals and--"

"I am _not_ gonna kiss everyone with an injury, Specs!"

There's a pause, and then Ignis can't help himself any more, the laugh bubbles up out of him.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry -- no, but -- ha -- you lunk. I meant train it to work through touch or something, not that you should go make out with every patient in Insomnia."

"Oh." Noctis looks relieved. "Right. Good. Fine."

Ignis reaches out, ruffles Noctis's hair. He's still so sweet, even if he's less the child he used to be and now more like a sulky teenager. "I know you. We'll test it out a few times, first, before we tell anyone."

"...okay. Just… don't get any injuries anyplace weird."

"I promise."

And, Ignis thinks to himself, if he happens to scratch his mouth by some competely random chance one day, well… maybe he'll get to see how magical Noctis's kisses really are.


End file.
